Memories and Grapefruit
by L. K. Tagg
Summary: "And... well, I... I like grapefruit." Auggie/Annie short fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic ever. So I hope it isn't too bad. I just love Auggie, and Auggie and Annie together. So this was gnawing at me and I just had to get it out there. Constructive criticism welcome. :)

"For the sense of smell, almost more than any other, has the power to recall memories..." -Rachel Carson

XXX

My mind was a million miles away as I sat in my chair, spinning slightly in it, and half-listening to the sounds floating around the DPD. It had been a good last few days, and I hadn't even had to pull out my bottle of Patron. And that, was saying something.

Suddenly, a distinctive clicking filled the air. And it definitely wasn't a keyboard. I would know that clicking anywhere.

I was about to call out to her; I hadn't seen her (figuratively of course) in the past couple of days because she had been gone, spending some time with her old college roommate who had come into town. Then, I smelled a light cinnamon scent lingering as the clicking came closer. That couldn't be her. There would be the distinctive grapefruit.

"Annie?" I questioned when the heels stopped close by.

"Why do you sound so confused? You usually _know_ it's me..." There was no mistaking it. With the voice and the heels; it was definitely Annie. But what was with the cinnamon?

"Yeah," I said distractedly, "Do you happen to have a cinnamon roll?" I asked even though I knew one cinnamon roll couldn't cover up the distinctive scent of her.

"No... What's up Auggie? Have you had too much to drink?" She asked, her laugh rolling through the air and the distinctive rustle of her clothes indicating that she had leaned against my desk.

"Well it's just... I just can't smell your perfume." I said, trying to cover up the small disappointment, and failing.

"Oh." Annie's voice got slightly quieter.

"Did you forget to put it on or something?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"No. I was just trying out a new scent. Is it too strong? Does it smell okay?" Annie asked.

"Oh." was all I could think to reply. Finally I found what I wanted to say. "No it isn't too strong. It's just so different."

There was a small pause and I could feel her eyes staring at me. "Yeah well different can be good." she said, more to herself than to me.

"Well why the sudden change?" I asked, leaning back and looking in her general direction.

"I just... needed a change of pace." She said slowly, like she was choosing each word carefully.

"Oh."

"Do you not like it?" Annie asked, a tone that I couldn't put my finger on lacing her question.

"No, I mean it smells good." I said, measuring the next few words out before I made a fool of myself, "It's just... well I've grown so used to you smelling like grapefruit... and I mean this is such a huge change... and..." I let my next thought trail off as I stood up and leaned against my desk beside her.

"And what?" she asked, and I could feel her move closer to me, probably unconsciously, but it still sent my heart fluttering.

"And... well, I... I like grapefruit." I said quietly, looking straight ahead so she couldn't see my eyes and trying to suppress the blush I could feel creeping up my neck.

The truth was that ever since we had been spending so much time together, I realized that the scent still intoxicated me. I loved when I got home and took off my jacket and could smell the tangy sweet smell lingering on the sleeve where she had held the crook of my elbow. I found that I could feel how ridiculous my smile was when I heard the _click, clack_ of her heels and smell the unmistakable perfume that was sure to follow. That's why this new change had felt like a punch to the nose. I already found myself longing for the sweet fruity scent that reminded me of Annie.

But of course, she was the only real reason that I loved the smell so much. I reminded me of her. Whenever I went shopping now, and passed the fruit in the bins, I couldn't help but hear her laugh in my head and imagine what her smile would look like. I loved the smell because well,... I loved the woman that it reminded me of.

I felt Annie shift, and the atmosphere seemed to have changed. I hadn't meant to make it awkward at all. But as a friend, grapefruit worked better for her. And for me.

"Well," Annie said after the momentary pause, "I don't think this new smell is much 'me' anyway. It sort of doesn't feel right." I could tell she was speaking the truth.

"Well I love you either way."

I froze. Did I _actually _just say that _out loud?_ If my earlier comment hadn't made it awkward, this definitely would.

The truth was I did love her. And not just in the friend way, or even a romantic way (not that I didn't love her like that too). I loved her with something so much more. A love like I would throw myself in front of a bullet for her in a heartbeat. I loved her with my life.

And yet, she surprised me yet again by wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I brought my hands around her waist and hugged her back, and everything felt right. Except for the fact she smelled like cinnamon.

But then I put my nose to her hair. There it was. The smallest trace of the grapefruit smell still lingering underneath the spicy cinnamon. I was glad. I didn't want to associate this beautiful memory of this hug with cinnamon. I wanted to remember it in grapefruit.

Needless to say, after that day, grapefruit was the one smell that brought back the greatest memories in my life.

**A/N: **So again, please keep in mind this is my first fanfic, so it isn't going to be perfect. But I would like to know what I could improve. Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
